


Linked Together

by Man_Without_A_Plan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Card Games, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: A loving family. Fun card games. What more can you want out of life?





	Linked Together

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I am way too easily distracted. Have some cute rarepair fluff with Yu-Gi-Oh! thrown in.
> 
> Also, sorry if the competitive game stuff isn't super accurate. While I actually know about the meta to a degree, I haven't had a chance to participate in it myself; I just thought this story would be fun.
> 
> Shout-outs to AquosEvolved for betaing again.

     Kiragi probably wasn't going to win this duel.

 

     After spending several turns summoning monsters and filling up his side of the field with minimal opposition, Kana had  _just_  decided to play Raigeki and wipe the board. Kiragi wasn't sure if his wife top-decked the card or had it in her possession since the beginning of the game, but either way he felt like he was being toyed with. Then again, he could have summoned Naturia Beast the turn before and preemptively avoid his current predicament.

 

     Regardless of his disadvantage, he needed to keep the show going; the kids loved watching their parents behave like drama class wannabes. Plus Kana could be forced to throw the match if Kiragi played his cards right.

 

     Metaphorically, at least. His literal cards weren't going to do jack.

 

     The losing defender of the Naturia snapped his fingers while doing an exaggerated arm sweep. "Curses. I should have never allowed the Blue-Eyes dragons to enter my forest. They only bring destruction and ruin."

 

     Kana enthusiastically slammed her fist on the table. "This forest always belonged to the Blue-Eyes! They're just reclaiming what is rightfully theirs!" She calmed down for a second to look down to her children sitting on her lap. "Isn't that right, kids?"

 

     Cassidy gave a loud "Yeah!" while her brother just solemnly stared at his father from behind a dragon plush.

 

     Kiragi also regarded his children. "Come on, kiddos. Don't you like nature? Why don't you switch sides and support me for once?"

 

     Putting little thought into an answer, Cassidy excited blurted out "Dwagons! Bwue dragons!" She regarded her twin to confirm his agreement, which Casey gave her with a quiet nod.

 

     Kiragi blinked. "Eh, that's fair," he admitted with defeated shrug. So much for his plan.

 

     Kana chuckled. After patting her rascals on their heads, she presented her hand of cards to them. "Okay, kiddos, we beat Papa's monsters. What should we do now?"

 

     Kiragi watched as the twins looked at the cards in Kana's hand. They were too young to actually understand the intricacies of the game and only cared about how the cards looked, but Kana was running a Blue-Eyes deck; she could easily summon whatever their kids wanted.

 

     The twins, without even checking what their opposite was thinking, both pointed to a card and cried out "Bwue!"

 

     Kana inspected the chosen card. "You sure you kiddos want this one now? Maybe we can let Papa play a little longer before we beat him." She shot her husband a playful smirk while the twins bounced with energetic approval.

 

     "Alright!" Kana pulled a different card out of her hand and dramatically revealed it to Kiragi. "I play Chaos Form to banish a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard,'' she grabbed the card the twins picked out, "letting me Ritual Summon the all-powerful Blue Chaos MAX Dragon!" The kids cheered as their mother slapped the beautifully blue Chaos MAX on the field.

 

     Kana couldn't stand up with her tiny partners on her lap, but she did her best to pivot her body so she could theatrically gesture her right hand at Kiragi. "Now, Chaos MAX, attack Kiragi with Cerulean Chaos Combustion and finish this!"

 

     Casey, caught up in his mother's moment, threw his dragon plush on the board and sent all of the cards flying. Realizing his outburst, he mumbled out a "Sowwy" while his parents brushed it off and laughed.

 

     After a brief clean-up, Kana scooped up her cards, put them in their case, and dropped the case into her purse. "Well, I think that's enough practice. I should be ready for today's tournament at Rudolf's."

 

     The kids scrambled all over their mother, begging her not to leave with puppy dog faces and pants tugs. Kiragi picked them both up and laid down the law. "Sorry, kiddos, but you can't go. Mr. and Mrs. Rudolf love having you, but the other players don't like kids."

 

     "That's not nice!" Cassidy pouted. "Why are they so mean?!?"

 

     "They're just jealous of your mom," Kiragi chuckled. "She always wins and they don't want her to have any cheerleaders." He paused for a second. "Also, they just don't like kids."

 

     "It's okay," Kana said while planting kisses on her children, "Even though you can't go, you can still have fun with your Papa here. Plus Mr. Rudolf probably has some pretty cards on sale for your collections."

 

     After planting some more comfort kisses on her kids (with a not-so-comfort-but-still-nice kiss for her husband) and giving them some goodbyes, Kana threw out a "Wish me luck!" as she waltzed out the front door.

 

     Kiragi, now left alone with his children, decided that he should spend the next couple of hours outside after a prolonged session of indoor activity. "Come on, let's go to the park near the woods." He put the kids down and playfully ruffled their hair like his wife had done earlier. "You kiddos need to make up to me and nature for your betrayal earlier with some outside time."

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Yes, the Rudolfs are Alm and Celica. Alm canonically reads comics, so he'd probably own his own comic/card store.  
> 2.) No offense to any actual nerds or YGO players for Kiragi's comment at the end. I just thought it'd be funny.
> 
> I can't keep myself concentrated to work on my summer fics and summer's basically over. (I WILL finish at least 2 more... eventually.) Also, Azurrin Week is coming up and I have to pump out 7 stories for that. So yeah.


End file.
